Organization goes to the movies
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: The organization goes to see a movie but all H, E, double hockey sticks will break loose. Rated T for later chapters and bagels that taste like Bleep!
1. Theater 13 u know to much

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Organization goes to the movies.

Axel: It started as a regular movie night until the tv died.

Flashback

Demyx: Someone has angered the tv. One of you must die. ( looks at Luxord who hides behind a box)

Luxord: I have a plan.

Demyx: (Demon like voice) WHAT?

Luxord: That we go the movies.

Demyx: ( Like a little girl) OOO! The movies!

Axel: Ah (Bleep bleep bleep bleep) to the second.

Saix: Anthother fic about us going somewhere I quit. Dragongod go (Bleep) yourself!

Me :(

Demyx: (Demon voice) Lets go.

End Flashback

Axel: So now I'm stuck in the "Organization mobile" (An old rusted S.U.V.) and am going to the movies.

At the ticket counter

Demyx: Five for Headphones the movie please.

Ticket guy: Here you go you also recieve free headphones.

Demyx: Thanks.

Inside the theater

Demyx: (Like one of the mission people from the video games) Go find theater thirteen. (Coinsident (can't spell) )

Axel: I hate life.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Negotiations

Disclaimer: Don't own much except Headphones the movie.

Theater 13 (HE HE HE)

Demyx: Let's find seats for five. (Sees some but five other people sit in them) Oh $#!+!

Sora: Crap!

Xigbar: What oh (Bleep)! (Sees Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy)

Axel: We were going to sit there.

Donald: Well to bad.

Axel: Donald come with me lets negotiate.

(Punches landing and gunshots heard)

Axel: (Holding a bloody Donald) Who's next?

(All of the others leave)

Everyone else: (sits down)

(An ad for dynamite and lasers come on)

Demyx: (Sings Killer Queen) Dynamite with a laser beam.

(An advert for cell phones appears about a man dying answering his phone during the movie)

Axel: He he he! Violence.

Guy in a different ad: Have you made the; Washer, Dryer, Freezer or tv unhappy afraid you'll make the camera mad too?

Demyx: Yes.

Guy: Well sacrifice now.

Demyx: (Attacks Luxord)

Luxord: Ahhhhhhhh!

(Footsteps heard running up the stairs to the camera room)

(Shadow is seen flying past the screen).

Voice: And now our Feature Presentation.

Everyone: Yay!

End of chap 2


	3. Challenge

Disclaimer: Hi.

Chap 3

(Really intense music plays)

HEADPHONES THE MOVIE  
the big line of ----- means movie  
-------------------------------------

Head phone person 1: Wow what a perfect day for a guy named Stu like me.

Evil Headphone person: A perfect day for you to die!

Stu: My arch nemises George.

George: Muhahaha I'll use these headphones to strangle you.

Stu: I'll fight you.

(Engage into comboat)  
-------------------------------------

Axel: I have to pee.

Demyx: He he he.

Axel: (Bleep) you.

(In el bonyo In the bathroom)

Axel: (Washing his hands) Can I borrow some soap?

Guy: Are you thretening me.

Axel: No. I just need soap.

Guy: No your challenging me. Me the almighty Zezima from Runescape.

Axel: Ah (bleep)!

-------------------------------------------

Martha: Stu I'll always love you.

Stu: Good bye my love. (Jumps into battery acid.)

Martha: Nooooooooooo!

THE END.

---------------------------------------------

Demyx: Wow what a film.

Xigbar: Two thumbs up.

Luxord: (Tries to sneak out but is trampled by a running Axel and sword swinging Zezima)

Demyx: (Zombie voice) Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice.

Luxord: (sighs)

Demyx: (Throws Luxords toward camera only the sound of a camera operater screaming in pain is heard)

Zezima: (Corners Axel) Any last words?

Axel: Yes. (Inhales)

(Find out what Axel's final words are in the next chapter coming soon)

end of chap 3


	4. Axel's last words

Disclaimer: Cookies!

Chapter 4

(You've waited a while but here it is AXEL'S LAST WORDS)

Axel: My last words are; LOOK OUT FOR THE WHALE!

Zezima: What? ( Get crushed by whale)

Demyx: Awesome a whale! Sacrifice.

Luxord: (Starts crying)

Whale: (Opens mouth)

(Luxord is heard falling in the whale)

Outside

Demyx: Well I say that was a good theater experience.

(Saix comes with the Organization mobile)

Saix: How was the movie?

Demyx: Awesome.

Xigbar: Wait where's Luxord?

Luxord: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ( Falls into the car)

Xigbar: Oh nevermind.

( Organization headquaters)

Xemnas: How was your movie?

Axel: Never again.

Demyx: I'm going everyday for the rest of my life. ( Gets a rock thrown at him)

The End.


End file.
